caring_and_memoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Bridgette Andersen/@comment-184.9.202.138-20140823052013
That is not Bridget Anderson as an adult http://www.imorial.com/bridgetteandersen/ http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GSvcid=11914&GRid=6210390 Bridgette Andersen: We have received confirmation from a close friend of Bridgette's that she did, indeed, pass away three years ago. Apparently, she was in a coma for a while before she died, and the circumstances of her death may have been more mysterious than previously reported. Hmm, this is the first I've heard of her death being "mysterious"... Here's more I found on this site: http://www.starletsdatabase.com/Star...rsen/death.htm Here are the events that led up to her death (as told by a close friend of Bridgette's). Please note that this statement has been edited to remove any personal information: The evening before Bridgette's death I was with her in her apartment. She told me that an old dealer "friend" was back in town, that he had come to her looking for a place to stay and that he had given her some "Sheeba" or "Poor Man's Heroin" as it is also called. She handed me a small package containing some of this drug. I threw it in the toilet. Bridgette told me that she wanted this person out of her life. She cried and said she was sorry for getting involved with him again. I cried as well. She also told me that this dealer and another person were on their way over to her apartment and that she was going to tell them to take a hike. I asked if I could do anything to help. She said that she knew both of these people and that she could handle it. We made plans to meet the next morning for breakfast and to see a movie (Grosse Pointe Blank). Just before I left, she said to me, "You know you will never meet another girl like me". These were her last words to me. The following morning I arrived at her apartment building just as an ambulance was leaving. When I went to her apartment, Bridgette's old dealer answered the door. He had bloodshot eyes. He told me Bridgette had been taken to the hospital. I found out that she had been taken to Queen of Angels in Hollywood. When I arrived at the emergency room, they told me that she was there and I went immediately to her room. She was on life support and there were tubes everywhere. Her head was turned away from the door so I went around the bed to see her. Although her eyes were open, there was nothing there. A few days later she was taken off of life support. Her official cause of death was listed as "accidental overdose of alcohol and drugs". I remember seeing her a lot growing up. She was my own age. It sounds to me like she was trying to kick the habit and this person kept offering her the drug. She probably wasn't strong enough to turn it down. That's what happens a lot when someone wants out but can't seem to shake their drug buddies. That feeling of release they get when they're high is just to tempting to say no to when they're faced with the choice. It's really sad.